


At 200km/hr

by deplore



Series: kink bingo [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys, boys, boys — be polite and stop touching each other on the train where others can see you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At 200km/hr

They’re halfway to Kyoto on the bullet train when Aomine leans over and puts his hand on Kise’s crotch. “Aominecchi,” Kise asks, tone unusually flat, “what are you doing.”

“I’m gonna get you off,” Aomine replies.

“We’re in a train. There are people around,” Kise says, even as he watches Aomine unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down. “There are probably  _kids_ around.”

Aomine throws his jacket on top of Kise’s lap and leans in towards him so that his back blocks the aisle. “There aren’t any kids on this car, I checked,” Aomine replies smugly. “And the people sitting across from us got off at the last stop, and the people in front of us are napping. Nobody’s gonna see. Besides — isn’t it kinda exciting?”

“Aominecchi, you watch too much weird porn,” Kise says accusingly, even though he not-so-secretly agrees.

“Hey, you watch my porn too,” Aomine points out, slipping his fingers past the waistband of Kise’s boxers. “So I know you know I don’t have any chikan in my collection, okay.”

“Fine, then you’re just a beast,” Kise mutters. He clenches at the arm of the seat and hisses slightly as Aomine touches his dick.

Aomine laughs into Kise’s ear; Kise’s traitorous, stupid body has the audacity to _shiver_. “Wow. Seriously? _You’re_ the one who wanted to do that stuff with the toys, and —”

“Ooookay, we do _not_ have to talk about that right now,” Kise cuts in.

“Really? But you liked it so much.”

Kise opens his mouth to snap back, but then Aomine grabs his cock and strokes down the length slowly. Kise has to clench his jaw to stop a gasp. “That was that and this is this,” Kise mumbles.

“You’re popping a boner either way, so _I_ think it’s pretty much the same thing,” Aomine says.

It’s a little annoying because it’s true; Kise is embarrassingly hard even though Aomine’s barely touched him. Kise just closes his eyes and sinks further into his seat as Aomine sets the pace slow and steady, trying not to think too hard about the fact that he’s really, _really_ far too turned on by this. He slows his breathing in the hopes that it’ll help him keep himself under control, but Aomine swipes his thumb across the tip of Kise’s dick and he squirms.

“Whoa,” Aomine says, sounding impressed. “You’re totally feeling it, huh?”

Kise doesn’t answer, but his toes curl in his shoes and he wants so damn badly to just let his hips jerk up and into Aomine’s hand. He looks around nervously, but their car is mostly empty and those that are left seem to be sleeping peacefully. From the other end of the train compartment, though, a train attendant is making her rounds. “Wait, stop, the attendant is coming,” Kise says shakily. “She’s at the other end of the car now —”

Aomine’s hand stills and leans in even closer, pretending like he’s getting a better look out the window. “Wow, we sure are moving fast,” he says loudly as the train attendant passes, giving them a brief glance. Kise looks away from her immediately and wonders if he could spontaneously die because Aomine’s doing such a terrible job pretending to be nonchalant that she must know something’s up, but it seems the only death that’s impending is _le petite mort_.

Thankfully, she just glances over them briefly and keeps on walking. Aomine sneaks a very indiscreet look behind him to make sure she’s out of view before he starts again. It only takes a few more strokes before Kise starts to feel a familiar tingling sensation in his abdomen, and he’s half trying to will it down but half tempted to just let it keep going. “I’m gonna come in my pants, please don’t — _Aominecchi_ , oh my god, please don’t do this to me,” Kise chokes out.

Aomine pulls his hand away and even though Kise’s the one who told him to stop, he’s still tempted to punch him right then and there because leaving him teetering on the edge like this is cruel and unusual. “Restroom,” Aomine says. “Meet me there in a few.”

It’s only through sheer determination that Kise manages to wait in his seat and watch the seconds click away on his watch. After four minutes, he takes a deep breath and stands, walking as quickly as he can to the restroom — the sign on the door claims it’s vacant, but Aomine’s still in there when he opens the door. Aomine pulls him in close and locks the door behind them; Kise can feel Aomine’s dick pressed up against his thigh. “I wanna fuck you so bad,” Aomine groans.

Kise wants it too, but they don’t have condoms, lube, space, time, or _privacy_. “Later,” Kise promises as he undoes Aomine’s belt. There’s a pause, and then Kise smirks as he pushes Aomine’s boxers and pants down to expose his dick. “Why are you so hard? I haven’t even started touching you yet.”

“Ha ha,” Aomine replies dryly. “Are you gonna fix that or not?”

“Uhm,” Kise says. “You know I love you and all that, but I’m not getting on my knees in a train restroom for you, okay, these jeans were expensive and —”

“Just turn around,” Aomine interrupts, rolling his eyes as he maneuvers Kise into the position he wants. Kise props his hands up on the sink as Aomine slides his cock between Kise’s thighs and puts his hands on Kise’s hips. “A little tighter,” Aomine mutters, so Kise draws his legs closer together.

Aomine jerks into the space between Kise’s thighs shallowly at first, the tip of his dick hitting the back of Kise’s balls with every thrust. “Me too,” Kise mumbles, so Aomine obliges and reaches around to stroke at Kise’s dick as he picks up speed.

They’re usually both loud in bed, all groans and _fuck, more, yes_ and primal sounds but when Kise looks up, he can see Aomine’s face reflected in the restroom mirror as Aomine tries to keep his voice down and there’s something incredibly carnal in his expression — like he’s trying to restrain himself against his baser instincts. Their gazes meet in the mirror; Aomine smirks and tightens his grip around Kise’s cock. “I’m gonna come,” Kise gasps out, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning low in his throat as the orgasm building finally peaks and he comes hard into Aomine’s hand. His legs tremble and he almost loses his balance except that Aomine’s other hand is on his hip, and he breathes hard and heavy as the aftershocks run through his body.

“Good?” Aomine asks, which Kise thinks is pretty considerate of him, because he still hasn’t come yet.

Kise brings himself up to his full height and turns around, grinning. “Extremely,” he answers, reaching to grab some tissues before tilting his head up to kiss Aomine as he palms the underside of Aomine’s cock. He knows Aomine’s tells, like the way he always throws his head back when he’s getting close, so Kise’s ready with the tissues when Aomine comes with a shudder, groaning into Kise’s mouth.

For a few moments, they lean against each other and breathe, foreheads touching lightly. Then, Kise laughs against Aomine’s neck and says, “We’re standing pants half down in a Shinkansen toilet having a couples moment.”

“And it’s a fucking _awesome_ couples moment,” Aomine retorts, but he gets the point — they pull each others’ pants up and wash themselves of any incriminating evidence before slinking back to their seats as inconspicuously as possible.

The train attendant passes them again just as Kise sits back down; their eyes meet for a second and Kise wonders if she even suspects. He smiles at her and she blushes, walking away very quickly. “So, I can’t believe we just did that,” he mutters.

“I can,” Aomine says. “Actually, why don’t we do that more often? We should do that more often.”

“If you’re talking about thighfucking, yeah, okay, I’m down for that,” Kise replies. “I’m still kinda on the fence about getting each other off on the train, though.”

“Well, we've still got the return trip,” Aomine points out, leering slightly. “I bet I can making a convincing argument for it.”

Kise laughs, but there’s a hard glint in his eyes because this is how it always is: Aomine challenges, Kise counter-challenges. “Bring it on,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> for my [kink bingo](http://suwho.dreamwidth.org/1432.html) (public sex). please send help. i am losing control of my life.
> 
> * chikan: groping (usually refers to train/subway/bus groping)  
> * Shinkansen: the name of Japan's high speed railway system.  
> * _le petite mort_ : literally "the little death". a fancy French way of saying "an orgasm".
> 
> planned upcoming kink bingo fics:  
> \- kise is basically a fluffy golden retriever trained to play basketball  
> \- akashi's third favorite game is screwing (with) people(s' minds)


End file.
